


What the HELL!!

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: After season one but no apocalypse.Everyone but Klaus (And Ben) had left the house for dinner and Klaus decided to work on his powers of summoning ghosts...
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	What the HELL!!

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Klaus sighed in annoyance, it had been about thirty minutes since the others, Luther, Deigo, Allison, Five and Vanya had left for a dinner to celebrate saving the world, ice cream just didn't seem to cut it this time. Klaus couldn't be bothered going, mostly because all they ever wanted to talk about with him was Ben. Being the only one able to see dead people was getting exhausting, well more than usual. 

"You know if you're bored you could work on your powers, try summoning another ghost, you haven't done that since the night the apocalypse was supposed to happen," Ben commented from the couch across from the one that Klaus was sitting on. He hadn't looked up as he spoke, instead, his head was still buried in his book. Klaus groaned, but he was bored enough to try. 

Not really knowing what to do, Klaus crossed his legs and curled his hands into fists. He focused on the feeling he had when he conjured Ben. Klaus sat there, eyes closed, almost perfectly still for so long, that Ben started thinking he was dead. Which only took about three minutes. Ben's eyes kept drifting up to his brother, so much that he eventually closed the book and watched him curiously. 

Twenty minutes passed by, and Ben was impressed that Klaus managed to stay still for so long. Another minute went by and suddenly the same blue mist surrounded Klaus' fists. A smirk plastered Ben's face as he shuffled forward in his seat. Klaus' arms stretched wide as the mist grew until a familiar Russian woman appeared, in shimmering blue. 

Klaus' eyes open and he smirks slightly as he stares at the new ghost that appeared. He and Ben share a smirk before Klaus opens his fists and the woman disappears. 

"Cool, now how about making them look real," Ben commented, actually curious if it was possible. Klaus groans slightly. "Try something small," he adds. Klaus nods silently and closes his eyes once again. 

It only takes a few minutes for the blue whisps to appear and a blue, hazy dog appears on the table in front of the two couches. Ben sighs as the dog appears but unlike last time, Klaus doesn't open his eyes. Instead, his eyebrows furrow even more in concentration. Slowly, ever so slowly, the puppy started becoming more coloured, more real. 

"Klaus you did it!" Ben cried once the puppy looked completely real. Klaus' eyes fly open, breaking his concentration and the dog disappears. "Whoops," Ben mutters, but Klaus just gives him a devilish smirk as he closes his eyes once more. 

\---

Five out of the seven Hargreeves siblings were making their way back to the house after a nice dinner. No one talked as they walked, Luther and Allison were walking together a bit in front of the others, but that wasn't any surprise. Five, Diego and Vanya all walked together, laughing slightly at Numbers 1 and 3. 

"I wish the whole family was here," Vanya commented suddenly as they neared their house. Her two brothers both frowned over at her. 

"You want Klaus here?" Diego commented, laughing ever so slightly, but stopped at Vanya's glare. "Of course you do," he quickly backtracked, and Five smirked over at him. The rest of the short walk was silent, except for Luther and Allison's occasional giggle. 

"Well the house is still standing, so that's a good thing, right?" Luther commented when the others had caught up to them. Allison rolled her eyes and pushed the creaky old gate open. 

They all made their way inside, only to freeze as a loud roar sounded from the living room. They all glanced at each other before they started running towards it. For the second time, the siblings froze for milling around the couches was a group of Velociraptors. 

"What the HELL!!" Diego hissed, the five Hargreeves siblings eyes were wide, only to grow as they finally noticed Klaus.

In front of them, sitting facing them, was Klaus, a Velociraptor snuggled on his lap. His eyes were closed in concentration, as a very real looking Ben encouraged him.

"Come on Klaus, you can do it, just one more," Ben encouraged, as he glanced around the horde of dinosaurs. Klaus' eyebrows furrowed even more before yet another dinosaur appeared, this one wasn't as real looking as the others. Though after a few minutes, of everyone watching in shock, the Velociraptor turned from it's hazy blue colour to looking as real as the couch it sat on. Klaus' spine crumbles as he sinks into the couch. The ghosts all flicker slightly and Ben's eyes widen. 

"No Klaus, you can do it! Just keep us here," Ben encouraged, leaning forward. Klaus groans, his eyes slowly opening, bags growing under his eyes rapidly. 

"What's going on?" Five asked frowning slightly. Ben jolted in surprise his head snapping up to look at his siblings. 

"When did they get here?" Ben asked curiously.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Klaus responds tiredly, glancing over at his brother. Ben sighs and nods his head.

"Klaus, don't strain yourself," Ben comments, as he finally realises how tired Klaus looks. Klaus lets out a sigh and one by one the dinosaurs disappear, until only the dinosaur on his lap remained, and Ben. 

"I'll say it again, what the HELL!!"


End file.
